A Dark Evil returning/Beginning the invasion/The Sub Zero Herd came to help
Here is how a dark evil returns once again in The Overlord Returns. But suddenly, a dark evil is returning as Lord Vortech and the Overlord appeared. Lord Vortech: The time to act will be now! The Overlord: Yes, Vortech. This world and the LEGO Dimensions will bow at our will! Lord Vortech: Release the Stone and Nindroid Armies, the Anacondrai Worshippers, the Ghost Warriors, the Dark Tribes of Dark Scorpions, Bats and Spiders, Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-hai, Stormtroopers, Droids, Gremlins, Cybermen, Daleks and many more armies of evil! Surround all in Equestria and beyond this realm! Take all prisoners, and bring the Overlord the Alicorn Princesses! As they did, the evil armies of the LEGO Dimensions started invading Equestria. At the Castle of Friendship, Crane flew to warn everyone. Crane: Guys, we got a problem! It's the Overlord, he's free from Tartarus! Spike: What?! That's impossible! Twilight Sparkle: How'd he get out? Tigress: We've got to stop him! Crane: I've just warned Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in Canterlot, and Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart were on their way from the Crystal Empire. Sensei Wu: We must inform the others! Sensei Garmadon: And act quickly. So, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval, Lloyd and their friends took action to stop him. As the fight begins, they had to fight off the evil army from attacking the castle. Lord Vortech: Find the Alicorns! Bring them to the Overlord! Lex Luthor: Yes, Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech: Release your Cybermen at once! CyberKing: Initiating Alicorn Princess Search. So, the CyberKing instructed them to find the Alicorn Princesses Cyberman: Initiating Alicorn Princess Search. Meanwhile with the Overlord, he was watching The LEGO Ninjago Movie. The Overlord: Get out of your life? (scoffs) Weirdly kinda personal, isn't it? Nadakhan: The search for the Alicorn Princesses has begun, Overlord. What're your orders? The Overlord: If anyone, anypony, or any creature gets in my way, take them for prisoners. Nadakhan: Yes, Overlord. So, they search for anyone or anypony who'd dare get in their way. Back at the Castle of Friendship, it was too late to save it. Princess Cadance: It's no use, there's just no way to escape from the dark armies! SpongeBob SquarePants: There's gotta be a way out! Twilight Sparkle: They're busting through the gate! Capper: Uh-oh! But in the nick of time, Gavin, Gertie and Roger came to the rescue. Gavin: (takes out a few Nindroids) Down ya go! Gertie: (split kick a couple of Stone Warriors) Take that! Roger: (drops the anvil three Spiders Warriors and looks back at his friends) Hi, Guys! Manny: Hold on, Twilight, we're coming! Twilight Sparkle: Manny, Sid, Diego, you're all here! So, the Sub Zero Herd struggles the get their friends to safety. Sid: Come on, Grubber! Grubber: I'm right behind ya, Sid! Spike: (gets caught in the spider web) I'm stuck! Diego: Hold on, Spike! We're coming, buddy! At last, Diego and Gavin freed Spike form the web as they all escape for their lives. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626